my_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie Bazaar
http://barbie.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_Bazaar?action=edit Below is a list of issues. 1998-99 Complete Guide to Valuing Barbie Dolls & Collectible Items $8 U.S. Barbie Bazaar 1998-99 Complete Guide to Valuing Barbie Dolls & Collectible Items COMPLETE PRICE GUIDE U.S. International Barbie Doll Club Listings Comprehensive index to all Back Issues of Barbie Bazaar Magazine http://bit.ly/2euSMna http://bit.ly/2dAHwkj Special Edition THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE Special Edition $19.95 Barbie Bazaar Mattel And Christmas Catalog Reprints 1969 - 1972 http://ebay.to/2ej3b7f Special Edition II The Barbie Collector's Magazine Special Edition II $26.95 Barbie Bazaar Mattel & Christmas Catalog Reprints of Barbie Doll 1959-1965 http://ebay.to/2dYP7Ks September 1988 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE September 1988 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar http://bit.ly/2dzv2hZ October 1988 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE October 1988 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar THE ART OF BARBIE Special Feature An American Girl Barbie Paper Doll With Her Fabulous #1?00 Fashions http://bit.ly/2eHuqTu December 1988 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE December 1988 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar http://bit.ly/2eynaeW March/April 1989 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE March/April 1989 $4.95 0 73361 64779 5 0 3 http://bit.ly/2edqETI May/June 1989 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE May/June 1989 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Barbie's Bridal Fashions 1959 - 1970 "Barbie Goes ?" 0 73361 64779 5 0 5 http://bit.ly/2edwm7P July/August 1989 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE July/August 1989 $4.95 IN THE SWIM BEJEWELED BARBIES "SOUTH OF THE BORDER" 0 73361 64779 5 0 7 http://ebay.to/2evvWgs https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/70/d6/d0/70d6d079ff823eae56f9d4e05e7cd642.jpg September/October 1989 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE September/October 1989 $4.95 0 73361 64779 5 0 9 http://ebay.to/2evvWgs http://bit.ly/2f62WuP November/December 1989 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE November/December 1989 $4.95 0 73361 64779 5 1 1 http://ebay.to/2e1bUW8 January/February 1990 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE January/February 1990 $4.95 0 73361 64779 5 0 1 http://ebay.to/2dMFKjA March/April 1990 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE March/April 1990 $4.95 0 73361 64779 5 0 3 http://ebay.to/2dMFKjA May/June 1990 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE May/June 1990 $4.95 0 73361 64779 5 0 5 http://ebay.to/2ex6i6y July/August 1990 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE July/August 1990 $4.95 0 73361 64779 5 0 7 http://ebay.to/2dMFKjA September/October 1990 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE September/October 1990 $4.95 0 73361 64779 5 0 9 http://ebay.to/2euTlx5 November/December 1990 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE November/December 1990 $4.95 0 73361 64779 5 1 1 http://ebay.to/2euTlx5 January/February 1991 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE January/February 1991 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar 0 73361 64779 5 0 1 http://ebay.to/2f62w7W March/April 1991 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE March/April 1991 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar THE MYSTERY OF SILVER-HAIRED MISS BARBIE Meet Barbie's First Coiffeuse The Sidepart Story 0 73361 64779 5 0 3 http://ebay.to/2eWW4Rp May/June 1991 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE May/June 1991 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar 0 73361 64779 5 0 5 http://bit.ly/2dAzFU5 July/August 1991 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE July/August 1991 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar 0 73361 64779 5 0 7 http://ebay.to/2evr3nV September/October 1991 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE September/October 1991 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar 0 73361 64779 5 0 9 http://ebay.to/2eHm7Ho November/December 1991 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE November/December 1991 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar HEY BARBIE WHERE DID YOU GET THAT HAIR? HOLIDAY PAPER DOLL DEPARTMENT STORE SPECIALS 0 73361 64779 5 1 1 http://ebay.to/2eleZGd January/February 1992 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE January/February 1992 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar THE MAD, MOD WORLD OF FRANCIE 1989 STORE EXCLUSIVES COLLECTING BARBIE THE NFRB WAY 0 73361 64779 5 0 1 http://bit.ly/2eHHcm8 March/April 1992 The Barbie Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar THE GROOVY WORLD OF TWIST 'N' TURN BARBIE BUSY BARBIE BARBIE'S LINGERIE (AN INTIMATE STORY) 0 73361 64779 5 0 3 http://ebay.to/2ehRTxu May/June 1992 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE May/June 1992 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar ODDITIES IN BARBIE'S WORLD MATTEL'S 1992 LINE Exclusive Interview With Carol Spencer, Designer of Benefit Ball Barbie 0 73361 64779 5 0 5 http://ebay.to/2dyCapY July/August 1992 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE July/August 1992 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Midge Moves Next Dooor Totally Tutti! 0 73361 64779 5 0 7 http://bit.ly/2dMy6Wl September/October 1992 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE September/October 1992 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar UNDER WRAPS: A Closer Look at Barbie Ensemble Fashions An Exclusive Interview With Bob Mackie! Barbie Trading Cards Barbie Convention Coverage 0 73361 64779 5 0 9 http://ebay.to/2e11hTf November/December 1992 THE BARBIE COLLECTOR'S MAGAZINE November/December 1992 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Happy Holidays Love, Barbie 0 73361 64779 5 1 1 http://bit.ly/2ewVXaK January/February 1993 The Barbie Collector's Magazine January/February 1993 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Theatrics Of Color KEN GETS KOOKY in Wild, Mod Fashions HOLIDAY IN TOKYO Twist 'n Turn exclusive fashions The Rise and Fall and Rise of Ruth Handler 0 73361 64779 5 0 1 http://ebay.to/2eAvB8X March/April 1993 The Barbie Collector's Magazine March/April 1993 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Designs On Barbie Chiemi Nakagawa's Creations THE GREAT BARBIE HEIST What Makes Barbie Valuable? BARBIE'S PUMPS, HEELS AND SPIKES 0 73361 64779 5 0 3 http://ebay.to/2eAvB8X May/June 1993 The Barbie Collector's Magazine May/June 1993 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Dream Kitchen Deluxe Reading's sleek '50s design Designs on Barbie Charles Mo's originals Mattel's New 1993 Line 0 73361 64779 5 0 5 http://ebay.to/2elfpw8 July/August 1993 The Barbie Collector's Magazine July/August 1993 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Barbie, where'd you get that BOD? Barbie Bazaar Index A Guide to Back Issues Barbie Poster Inside Direct from Marvel Comics PLUS Rockettes Program Special 5th Anniversary Issue! 0 73361 64779 5 0 7 http://ebay.to/2euHTle September/October 1993 The Barbie Collector's Magazine September/October 1993 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Thoroughly Modern Skipper Kiddle Connection MOD Sleepwear PLUS Hot Line Interview with a Barbie Psychic 0 73361 64779 5 0 9 http://ebay.to/2dYNpZM November/December 1993 The Barbie Collector's Magazine November/December 1993 $4.95 Barbie Bazaar You've Come A Long Way, Barbie Convention Review Kimono Fashions Christmas Traditions With Barbie PLUS Hot Line 0 73361 64779 5 1 1 http://ebay.to/2dYNpZM January/February 1994 The Barbie Collector's Edition January/February 1994 Barbie Bazaar Uptown Girl A New Look At Value Guides Learn To Reroot With Step By Step Diagrams NEW! Price Guide USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 1 http://ebay.to/2f3lBrd http://bit.ly/2f5BoG9 http://bit.ly/2ewHxHX March/April 1994 The Barbie Collector's Edition March/April 1994 Barbie Bazaar Hot Line A sneak peek at 1994 Barbie dolls! Bosom Buddies Spotlight On Superstars Groovy Barbie Art! Price Guide after page 66! USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 3 http://ebay.to/2dKd76F May/June 1994 The Barbie Collector's Magazine May/June 1994 Barbie Bazaar Mattel reIssues 1959 Barbie Doll! Kitty Black Perkins Classique Designer Sophisticated Ladies Nostalgic products in Hot Line! Price Guide fter page 70! USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 5 http://ebay.to/2eEMWMm July/August 1994 The Barbie Collector's Magazine May/June 1994 Barbie Bazaar PREMIUMS Walk Lively Miss America—cereal offer from 1972 60's Style Originals The Crowning of Barbie The 5 Day Return Privilege—It's Your Right Price Guide after page 70! USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 7 http://ebay.to/2eEMWMm September/October 1994 The Barbie Collector's Magazine September/October 1994 Barbie Bazaar Art, Design and Barbie Sew-Free! So Fabulous! Judy Schizas Celebrates 20 Years as Mattel's Doll Specialist! Price Guide after page 70 USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 9 http://ebay.to/2ehMOp4 November/December 1994 The Barbie Collector's Magazine November/December 1994 Barbie Bazaar The Side Part Story Allan Grant Godfather of Barbie Photography A Holiday Letter From Barbie PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 1 1 http://ebay.to/2ehMOp4 January/February 1995 The Barbie Collector's Magazine January/February 1995 Barbie Bazaar Barbie Wigs Out! Orlando Magic Barbie Festival Recap Dazzling Designs by Mary Ferretti PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada 0 73361 64779 5 0 1 http://ebay.to/2etq73e March/April 1995 The Barbie Collector's Magazine March/April 1995 Barbie Bazaar Busy Gal Turn to HOT LINE for the latest 1995 dolls! Variations in vintage clothing Convention Doll Review Bill Waldow The New Bob Mackie! PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 3 http://ebay.to/2ebn0JN May/June 1995 The Barbie Collector's Magazine May/June 1995 Barbie Bazaar Barbie stars as Maria "The hills are alive with the sound of music..." 1970's Faces & Styles Japanese Francie NEW! Market Update and Price Guide USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 5 http://ebay.to/2ej2sD1 July/August 1995 The Barbie Collector's Magazine July/August 1995 Barbie Bazaar fantasy Dolls MiKelman uses his art to create one-of-a-kind dolls Air Barbie One Doll's Life in the Skies! History of Sears Exclusives Just In Case Vintage Barbie doll trunks PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 7 http://ebay.to/2dYQglq September/October 1995 The Barbie Collector's Magazine September/October 1995 Barbie Bazaar the PB Story Dazzling Dolls by Dick Tahsin Ricky is 30 also Mod Cases Price Guide USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 9 http://ebay.to/2eTLUBc November/December 1995 The Barbie Collector's Magazine November/December 1995 Barbie Bazaar Festive holiday dream dolls, costumes & more. Plus Christmas decorating tips. Disney's Exclusive Barbie dolls Barbie Olé! '95 convention recap PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 1 1 http://ebay.to/2eb5Qfn Special Edition 1996 Barbie Bazaar Isn't She Loverly! A play, musical & movie review of My Fair Lady How To Collect Barbie Barbie Doll Through the Years 1959-1996 NEW Departments! Global BARBIE Restoration PRICE GUIDE http://ow.ly/ukMl305rarj January/February 1996 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine January/February 1996 Barbie Bazaar Lady Liberty FAO Schwarz exclusives start on page 26! Fifties Fashion Chic by James Rogue Toy Fair Preview PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 1 http://ebay.to/2eEZPpH March/April 1996 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine March/April 1996 Barbie Bazaar A Guide to the BARBIE Collector Series What Face Is That! Harvey Nichols BARBIE PRICE GUIDE Barbie Bloopers USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 5 May/June 1996 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine May/June 1996 Barbie Bazaar She's Beautiful! She's Dynamite! Black BARBIE BARBIE'S Restyled NEW Dream House Toy Fair Review PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 6 goo.gl/Ud0Fje July/August 1996 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine July/August 1996 Barbie Bazaar The Creation of BANDSTAND BEAUTY '96 convention doll Vintage Gift Sets It's A Date With Barbie & Ken PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 7 goo.gl/3iklfh September/October 1996 Volume 8, Issue 5 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine September/October 1996 Barbie Bazaar Barbie For President & more from TOYS 'R US Dream Halloween one-of-a-kind dolls Vintage Gift Sets Price Guide USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 9 goo.gl/CIJBWa November/December 1996 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine November/December 1996 Barbie Bazaar Holiday fashions Season's Greetings from BARBIE & the Gang PAK ATTACK Mix 'n Match Fun! Hallmark's Keepsake Ornament Designer Price Giude USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 1 5 goo.gl/XllHhK January/February 1997 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine January/February 1997 Barbie Bazaar George Barbie from FAO Preview the 1997 line! The Barbie X-Files Playing Dress-Up With Barbie Licensed Products Price Guide USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 1 http://ebay.to/2exNNzV March/April 1997 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine March/April 1997 Barbie Bazaar Madame du Barbie & other delights from Mattel's 1997 line Love That BOB! Bob Mackie's Story Tune-In To Vintage Barbie Musical Products PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 3 http://ebay.to/2dxh9kp May/June 1997 The Barbie Doll Collector's Edition Barbie Bazaar Beautiful Bride and other dazzling vintage Barbie bridal fashions! Toy Fair Report Ten Years of Vintage Barbie Paper Dolls Price Guide USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 0 5 http://bit.ly/2dyxQXK July/August 1997 The Barbie Doll Collector's Edition Barbie Bazaar Skipper Becomes a Teen-ager! Join The Club! Barbie Vintage Paper Products Reviewed Price Guide USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 7 http://ebay.to/2eTBocX October 1997 The Barbie Collector's Magazine October 1997 Barbie Bazaar Here Comes The American Girl! The TOP TEN Togs Barbie's Secret Garden PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 1 0 http://ebay.to/2etgqSp December 1997 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine December 1997 Barbie Bazaar Well, Shake It Up Barbie, Now Twist 'N Turn! Beach Blanket Barbie National Convention Coverage Vintage German Barbie HOT LINE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 1 2 http://ebay.to/2etiOIU February 1998 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine February 1998 Barbie Bazaar Barbie Wears A Kimono! Dream Halloween Raises $990,000 for CAAF Tutti and Todd's World HOT LINE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 2 http://ebay.to/2f3hzz6 April 1998 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine April 1998 Barbie Bazaar Bob Mackie's Fantasy Goddess of Asia Turn To Page 28 For MORE Of The HOT New Barbie Line! Vintage + Foreign Dolls, Fashions & Licensed—Midge, Mod, Skipper & More! NEW! Vintage in the Spotlight USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 4 http://ebay.to/2f3hbAN June 1998 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine June 1998 Barbie Bazaar FAO Schwarz Offers Phantom of the Opera Turn to Page 28 for 11 pages of HOT New Barbie Dolls! USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 0 6 http://ebay.to/2etc1it August 1998 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine August 1998 Barbie Bazaar Celebrate 10 years of "Barbie Bazaar" Special Anniversary Issue! *Barbie Bazaar Story *You voted! Here's Your Top "10" Barbie Dolls from 1988-1998 *History of Collecting *Celebrate BB's "10th" with 13 stunning photographs for 10 #1 & #2 Ponytails *Japanese Skipper *Barbie's Gloves & Glove Quizz USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 08 http://ebay.to/2f3fpzI October 1998 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine October 1998 Barbie Bazaar Barbie & Kelly Barbie's tiny sister brings collectors fond memories of Tutti Green Ear Removal Products Reviewed Designers Nolan Miller & Robert Best Crafty Barbie Hats! PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 1 0 http://ebay.to/2eFaQs1 December 1998 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine December 1998 Barbie Bazaar Have a Happy Holiday PROJECT: Make a Fold-up Cottage Roomfuls of Christmas Cheer A Barbie For Every Holiday Vote In Bazaar's Make-Over Artist Awards Contest VINTAGE: Bubbles & Fashion Queens PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 1 2 http://bit.ly/2eId3TI http://ebay.to/2evMhSD December 1998 The Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine December 1998 Barbie Bazaar Limited Crystal Jubilee Will Have 20,000 Edition Production Cap Take A SNEAK PEEK at the 1999 Barbie line! Vote In The BMAA Holiday Project: Make A Fold-Up Cottage For Your Dolls VINTAGE: Bubbles & Fashion Queens PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 73361 64779 5 1 2 http://ebay.to/2e1x1I2 February 1999 February 1999 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Barbie's Turning 40—Where's the Market Heading? 1975 Best Buy Fashions Learn How To Make Stunning Straw Hats For Barbie PRICE GUIDE Alluring HIGH COLOR vintage dolls USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 0 2 April 1999 April 1999 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar WIN LATEST Vera Wang IN BAZAAR'S Anniversary SWEEPSTAKES Enter & Win! 40 Vera Wang Barbie Dolls will be given away. Details inside! 1999 Barbie Line Unveiled Learn To Make purses, personalized bags, shoe & hat boxes for Barbie The One & Only Renée Coughlan! The Eyes of Barbie More BEST BUYS Haute Couture HOSIERY for Barbie & The Bunch PRICE GUIDE USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 0 4 http://ebay.to/2ev7T1j June 1999 June 1999 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Barbie Doll Loves Frankie Sinatra & More From Mattel's 1999 "Hit Parade" of Dolls Vote In The BMAA 134 Dolls Entered in the U.S. Competition PLUS Foreign BMAA Award Winners Make your own BB Fashion Model Doll & First Outfit! Discover the Barbie Collector's Club! Barbie dolls by Stella McCartney, Emanuel Ungaro, Giorgio Armani, Vivienne Westwood, & More! USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 0 6 goo.gl/1od4GV August 1999 August 1999 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Summer's Here & It's HAUTE Inside! Christian Lacroix Designed the 1999 Life Ball Barbie. Here's his story. For Vintage Readers: Cases, Hair Styling & Restoration, Francie and Ken Best Buys See the Haute Couture Collection from Le Bon Marché: Agnes B., Cacharel, Jacques Fath, Louis Feraud, Hermés, Kenzo, Lanvin, Guy Laroche, Hanae Mori, Thierry Mugler, Paco Rabanne, Sonia Rykiel & 23 others. Make your own Shopping Mall for Barbie Summer Fun! New Dolls, Patterns, Crafts & Contest Winners! USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 0 8 http://ebay.to/2ej958k October 1999 October 1999 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Trick Or Treat With the Li'l Friends of Kelly Gift Set at TARGET Mattel's Travel Costumes Rare German Booklets Vintage dolls & costumes as you've never seen them before! Autumn Fun! Furnish a Barbie size toy & doll shop Make your BB fashion model doll a cape, purse & shoes BMAA Winners! USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 1 0 http://ebay.to/2exMCkL December 1999 December 1999 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Barbie Pays Homage to The Act of Caring! HOLIDAY FUN Make a Barbie Christmas store Barbie & Friends Share Hanukkah & Christmas Traditions Holiday Party Dress Pattern BMAA Contest Entries Fabulous Forties Barbie Doll Take A Sneak Peek at New Dolls on Page 49! USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 1 2 goo.gl/jOwFhf February 2000 February 2000 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Futurewear Barbie Revamps "Day To Night" Concept Barbie — Her SECRET Story A Century of Hats PRICE GUIDE: Rare Vinyl USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 0 2 http://ebay.to/2dKieDK April 2000 April 2000 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Popcorn Venuses! Barbie, Hollywood And The Platinum Blonde Bombshell Mann's Chinese Theater Barbie We're Going To Give Them Away Details Inside. Lighten Up! Vintage Platinum Beauties! Preview 2000 Line of Barbie Dolls PRICE GUIDE Vintage Paper Dolls USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 0 4 http://bit.ly/2e1BhqU June 2000 June 2000 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Complete TOY FAIR Report BMAA Voting Ooh, la la! Barbie's NEW Look Beauty's Triumph USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 0 6 http://ebay.to/2dKieDK August 2000 August 2000 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar The Magic of Camelot a medieval soap opera starring Morgan le Fay Little Theatre structure & costumes ZOOM-IN On Exclusive Foreign Fashions Barbie Doll Cooks & Serves In Style Barbie Doll's Penthouse USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 0 8 http://ebay.to/2evaoOb October 2000 October 2000 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Solo No More 40th Anniversary of "Solo in the Spotlight" Give Ken A "Real" Beard BARBIE IN THE OLD WEST 2000 National Convention Recap The Addams Family Celebrate Halloween USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 1 0 http://ebay.to/2eFoMlV December 2000 December 2000 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $4.95 Barbie Bazaar Countdown To 40 Years With KEN Vintage BLACK DOLLS BMAA Voting Collectible New Dolls COLOR MAGICS Midnight Love Affair A Holiday Fable USA $4.95 Canada $6.45 0 74820 08087 0 1 2 http://tinyurl.com/zfgqyd2 February 2001 February 2001 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Silhouette Box Hairdos Superstar Barbie HISTORY OF Fashion Dolls CHER & THE Littlechaps Meet New Fashion Model Lisette USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74820 08087 0 0 2 http://ebay.to/2dKieDK April 2001 April 2001 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Firestarter Remarkable Redheads CLONES Lilly & Barbie SMART SWITCH Hair Happenin's Barbie & Francie Judy & Libby LITTLECHAP Barbie Cars Traveling In High Style USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 4 http://ebay.to/2f3CguN June 2001 June 2001 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Glittering Gold 'n Glamour BMAA Vote in this issue LITTLECHAP Structures TOY FAIR Report Romancing The Stone Barbie's Vintage Jewelry USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74820 08087 0 0 6 goo.gl/Ed1xnX August 2001 August 2001 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Collection Favorites KEN'S HISTORY Bild Lilli Clothing Barbie Stars In The Nutcracker & Other Ballets Swan Lucci BLYTHE: American Gothic Doll JAM 'N GLAM & Babri's Rock 'N Roll History USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74820 08087 0 0 8 goo.gl/84z2GU October 2001 October 2001 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Designer Duds for Barbie Barbie Live Exclusive! Casual Clothes Barbara Eden Talks About "Jeannie" Italian Artists BILD LILLI: Dresses & Gowns Number One On Trial Is She Worth It? USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74820 08087 0 1 0 goo.gl/vxUSXv December 2001 December 2001 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Designer Duds for Barbie Cardboard Castles Rarities Obscure Objects of Desire BARBIE QUEEN OF THE PROM: Convention Recap BMAA USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74820 08087 0 1 2 http://ebay.to/2exLrRK February 2002 February 2002 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar AVON Special Editions BARBIE RARITIES Girls With Swirls American Spirit In Remembrance of September 11, 2001 New Fashion Models! USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 2 goo.gl/2jgG83 April 2002 April 2002 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar STACEY Barbie's British Friend SUBURBAN SHOPPER Barbie Ice Skating Costumes Disco DAZE Fashion Photo Barbie Is Back! NEW Design Inside! USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 4 http://ebay.to/2eX6kJs June 2002 June 2002 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar P.J. GENERATION GIRLS Toy Fair Report 2002 Vintage Secrets From Korea & France Mystery SQUAD Look Out 4 These Code Breakers! PRICE GUIDE INSIDE! USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 06 http://ebay.to/2eEEmx0 August 2002 August 2002 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar MCDONALD'S PREMIUMS! Barbie Grows Hair FRIENDS PRICE GUIDE MALIBU Barbie is BACK! Wow! Lollipop Girls Inside! Win a "Lollipop," page 93 USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 08 http://ebay.to/2eEEmx0 October 2002 October 2002 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar 2 PROJECTS INSIDE! -Create an Authentic Indian Sari -Make a Spooky Halloween Boutique Wild Wigs! Color n' Curl Rocky Mountain Mod Convention Coverage Ruthless Charm 007 & the Bond Girls Look Ahead... preview these dolls! LOVE VINTAGE? -The Biggest Bubbles -Fur-glorious Fashions -Silkstones Meet Vintage -Amazing Finds USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 1 0 http://ebay.to/2eEEmx0 December 2002 December 2002 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar GAY PARISIENNE DOLLS OF THE WORLD Crusader 101 THE ULTIMATE VINTAGE VEHICLE HOLIDAY MEMORIES Classy Lady THE NUMBER THREE PONYTAIL USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 1 2 http://ebay.to/2eEEmx0 February 2003 February 2003 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Francie Midnight Pink That's Barbie! Vividly Color Magic USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 2 http://ebay.to/2ezh2lJ April 2003 April 2003 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Barbie Is Ace Film Producer in 1 Modern Circle Dining Marx Style MODERN ART Beauties From Brazil USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 4 http://ebay.to/2exgPi6 June 2003 June 2003 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Satin Pak Separates Vintages Ads Toy Fair REPORT Midge & Allan Enter the Twilight Zone "Eye of the Beholder" Episode #42 USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 6 http://ebay.to/2exLf4F August 2003 August 2003 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar LOVE Romance Novel Style Booklets & Earrings Miss America Silkstone & Francie Fashions USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 8 http://ebay.to/2eI4vwg October 2003 October 2003 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Sear's Super Clothing Sets Denim On The RED CARPET Halloween Dolls & Project Joyeaux An Exclusive From FAO Schwarz USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 1 0 http://ebay.to/2f6bBgW December 2003 December 2003 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Fire & Ice HOLIDAY Clothes & Memories Open TOE Shoe Guide Convention Recap Hard Curls on Ponytails USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 1 2 http://ebay.to/2eI3GUb February 2004 February 2004 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Lounge Kitties Jewelry GUIDE Catwoman Unmasked View-Master Bogue's Vogues USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 2 http://ebay.to/2ei3Ovo April 2004 April 2004 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Vanity Thy Name is Barbie! Prototype Silkstones MOD Jewelry GUIDE My Scene Artist Dolls USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 4 goo.gl/NomCXw June 2004 June 2004 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Runway to the Orient Fashion Tribute *Maripose Designs *MichelCouture *Ernesto Padró-Campos FREE Chinoiserie Red Sunset with Subscription Offer Visit the 60's Design Center TOY FAIR REPORT USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 6 http://ebay.to/2ekeWrw August 2004 August 2004 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Shoes Carlos Socorro Bravo's Fashionable Obsession ADULT Barbie Couture Julia Doll's Gift Set & Clothes Silk on Sand Barbie stars in "Gilligan's Island" Reality TV revival USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 0 8 http://ebay.to/2ekhUwo October 2004 Volume 16, Issue 3 October 2004 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar Baby, You Can Drive My Car... Pilgrim Shoe Guide MODEL of the Moment Salesman Sample Case Knock, knock...23 Dressed Number One Barbie dolls are at your door! USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 1 0 http://bit.ly/2elaOKc December 2004 December 2004 The OFFICIAL Barbie Doll Collector's Magazine $5.50 Barbie Bazaar FASHION pop art, graffiti & super girl style WE ARE FAMILY National Barbie Doll Convention 2004 FESTIVE FOCUS: barbie ornaments nativity scene the aluminum tree JUICY COUTURE hip, trendy new Barbie USA $5.50 Canada $7.00 0 74851 08087 0 1 2 http://ebay.to/2ekXK7T April/May 2005 Barbie Bazaar Jewelry "Caribbean Suite" by Minimode's Victoria Garnier ROBERT BEST VINCE TIBAVIDO JOY JARRED MARCIA FRIEND VICTORIA GARNIER NEW COLUMNS! FUN PROJECTS! VINTAGE MYSTERY VINTAGE OUTFITS SIDE PART BUBBLE MOD PSYCHEDELIC GEAR 1980'S WAVE CURRENT FASHION FEVER & FASHION TIPS FROM HILARY DUFF USA £5.95 Canada $7.50 0 7547 08087 6 0 5 http://bit.ly/2dKg3Ad June/July 2005 Barbie Bazaar TOY FAIR REPORT COLLECTOR & PLAY LINE VINTAGE ITALIAN FASHION SHOW HANDMADE TREASURES SUMMER VACATION MODERNISM MODERN BARB HEALY OAAK ARTIST TRAVELOG What A Feeling 1980's Glitz & Glamour PLUS BILL GREENING KELLY'S CLUBHOUSE RESOTRATION PINK CHATTER USA £5.95 Canada $7.50 0 7547 08087 6 0 7 http://ebay.to/2ekbAF8 September 2005 Barbie Bazaar September 2005 49 Fashion Avenues UNSEEN PROTOTYPES Little Theatre Costumes & Boxed Salesman Sample Dolls Cynthia Lawrence gives the inside scoop on being Barbie's FIRST Biographer Joshard's Designs 3 Projects Hot Little Dress by Randall Craig Tickled Pink by Lauren Welker PLUS Make A Deisplay Case for UNDER $200 USA £5.95 Canada $7.50 0 7547 08087 6 0 9 http://ebay.to/2el6M4A November 2005 Barbie Bazaar November 2005 Life Ball Valentino Baby, You Can Drive My Car Barbie's Weekend Pictorial by Edel Devora 50 Fashion Avenues AGE OF AQUARIUS Mod Nudges Couture Out of Barbie's World Anne Fischer Designer 10 Projects A Touch of Retro Style by Randall Craig Easy Reproduction Jewelry Projects by Mary Tewhey PLUS Build an Age of Aquarius display case and sew a pair of boots for your doll USA £5.95 Canada $7.50 0 7547 08087 6 1 1 http://ebay.to/2evdBk0 January 2006 BARBIE BAZAAR January 2006 On The Shelf New Barbie Releases for 2006! Rhapsody in New York For Barbie Fan Club Members 3 Projects Strapless Mod Dress by Randall Craig Qi Pao by Franklin Jewelry Project by Mary Tewhey 2005 Convention Recap Sandi Holder's Museum & New Licensed Products Column 54 Fashion Avenues Secrets of the Bronze Barbie Revealed PLUS Celebrate New Year's with Ernesto Bill Greening on Benetton Barbie USA £5.95 Canada $7.50 0 7547 08087 6 0 1 http://ebay.to/2exiYdV March 2006 BARBIE BAZAAR March 2006 Maryann Roy's Marvelous Millinery Artist Valarie Clausen Bill Greening Interviews Robert Best On His Best Models Line 3 Projects It's A Wrap Randall Craig Crochet Mysterious in Mink Holly Fields Make a Custom Trunk Lauren Welker Vintage Dresser & Vintage Sets Mod Winter Fashions Rerooting a Ponytail TODAY We Miss Ken! Happy Family BARBIE TALKS! Early execs tell their Mattel story USA £5.95 Canada $7.50 0 7547 08087 6 0 3 http://ebay.to/2exiYdV http://bit.ly/2elvkuh May 2006 BARBIE BAZAAR May 2006 Exclusive Interview OOAK Artist Matt Sutton PROJECT RUNWAY DOLL Hot! Vintage Licensed Barbie Apparel Randall Craig's Halter Dress Pattern Stacey Nite Lightning Gift Set Reissues Gary Alston Shares His Early Barbie Memories ACADEMY AWARDS Oscar Gown Collection LAST ISSUE! Barbie Bazaar USA £5.95 Canada $7.50 0 7547 08087 6 0 5 http://bit.ly/2dMQ9fe http://ebay.to/2exhVL5